Wings
by sollyinpurplepants
Summary: The Star Fleet gets a surprise when a new tugboat steams into their dock one morning. Although he is nice, everyone can't help but be scared of him. Ten Cents is determined to befriend the new tug, and a strong bond is soon formed. Contains headcanons. Rating may change.
1. The New Tug

**I live! I started watching an old British cartoon called TUGS, which covers the lives of a group of tugboats in the roaring twenties. We know a lot about the characters, all except for the ocean-going tug Hercules. Since he has a strong bond with the main character Ten Cents, I wanted to write up a story about how the two became as close as they were.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(12/6 UPDATE) I fixed up some minor details, and my brain forgot to add that Hercules was red -_-**

Captain David Starr sat down on his chair, yawning rather loudly. He often woke up early to get ready for work, but today required him to arrive an hour earlier than normal. He looked at a sheet of paper that was on his desk, reading its contents thoroughly. He then read another paper, sighing loudly as he looked at the ocean. Hopefully the decision he made would benefit him and his fleet of tugboats.

At sunrise, the fleet slowly awoke from their slumber. These tugboats made up the fleet of the Star and Marine Company, one of the most successful maritime companies on the east coast. Although each tug had their own personality, they all worked together as a team to make sure that contracts would be completed. However, they began to complain recently about being overworked and having to do responsibilities that took time away from other tasks. This grumbling forced Captain Starr to find a solution, and fast.

The fleet saw their crews board, bringing with them sponges and buckets of soap and water. Ten Cents, one of these tugs, got curious. "Morning! Is something happening?" He asked, looking at one of the men. "Captain Starr has some important news, so he wants you all spic and span!" The man smiled, scrubbing the dirt from the previous day's work off the little boat's body.

Ten Cents' fleet mates were also quite curious. Top Hat was in no mood to reason with, as he was cross at being woken up so early. Big Mac, on the other hand, was neutral, not giving a moment's notice to the issue at hand. Warrior and OJ were quite content, and took the chance to get a few more minutes of sleep while their crews worked on them.

After cleaning was finished, all turned their attention to Captain Starr. He grabbed the needed documents as well as a megaphone before walking up to the window. He soon started the morning briefing. "Morning Star Tugs!" He shouted, prompting a myriad of good mornings from the fleet. "Now, you may be wondering why we're all getting woken up and cleaned at this hour. The reason is, we are getting a new tug!"

The announcement caught everyone off guard. "Is it one of those diesel tugs sir? They are quite loud and smelly." Top Hat asked. Diesel-powered tugboats were starting to pop up in harbors, and some owners were using them to replace some of their older, steam-powered counterparts. Captain Starr looked at the paper and shook his head. "No, it is steam-powered. If you complain about smell again Top Hat, then I will assign you to garbage duty!" He glared at Top Hat, silencing the large tug.

He looked at a photo attached to the papers and soon said, "Now our new tug will be coming here from San Francisco to assist us!" Grinning widely, he eagerly asked, "Are you familiar with the Valkyries?"

All gasped. "The Valkyries! Who are they?" Ten Cents asked with fascination (he had never left Bigg City). "They're celebrities among us tugboats. They are extremely kind and brave, always going out to sea to save someone in need." OJ explained, prompting gasps from Ten Cents and Warrior.

"Aren't the Valkyries an all female fleet?" Top Hat asked. "Nah, they got a male boat in there if I remember right." Big Mac explained, prompting a grumble from Top Hat. "Looks like Top Hat is jealous." Ten Cents chuckled, and a chorus of laughter rang throughout the dock. Captain Starr trier to restore order, but the banter got louder and louder.

A loud and booming "QUIET!" threw the Star fleet off guard. They all quieted down, and slowly, each head turned to try and find the source of the noise. Even Captain Starr was caught by surprise, almost dropping the things he had in his hands. No one could not identify the voice straight away, but their questions were soon answered when they spotted a red tugboat steam into port.

The tug was larger than the other tugs. Even Warrior gulped at the sight, sweat slowly rolling down his face. The sunlight reflecting off the tug's sunglasses did not help, making him all more intimidating. They watched as he steamed up to the dock, glancing at his new fleet mates. The tug soon stopped right next to Big Mac and killed his engine. Big Mac turned to see an unfamiliar tugboat, and strange tug only cracked a small grin, wanting to ease the tension.

"Something the matter darlings?" He asked, his voice surprisingly cheerful. No one dared to answer him, and the tug's expression became serious. "I apologize if I scared you senseless with that, you all looked _very_ distracted."

Captain Starr glared at the fleet for their banter before picking up his megaphone. "Right… this is Hercules, who will be Tugboat Number Six if all goes smoothly!" He explained, trying to be as calm as possible. "Smoothly?" Warrior whispered. "It's complicated, purchases and all that." Top Hat replied, getting memories of when he was bought.

"Stop gossiping you two." The voice of Captain Starr was now stern (as it should be). "Hercules will be responsible for doing long haul duties, as well as rescue missions on behalf the Navy." He continued, relieved that all had their undivided attention. "That way, you lot will have more time to focus on things in and around the harbor."

The five Stars sighed a breath of relief, glad that someone would get to do things that took so much time away. "However, Hercules will need to learn about this harbor. San Francisco and Bigg City are two different places, so he will need time to adjust and learn about this city before he can go out to sea." The man added. "Hercules cannot rely on charts and Morse code alone, so _all_ of you must show him around."

"All of us?" Ten Cents asked, feeling quite nervous. The new tug was quite large, and quite frightening. He even almost scared Captain Starr to death with his booming voice! "Yes," Captain Starr explained, "Hercules was very kind when I met him, so don't let this encounter get to any of you."

With a chorus of 'Yes sir', the Star Fleet soon departed to do their tasks for the day. However, Ten Cents and Hercules were told to stay behind. "Now Ten Cents, you will need to show Hercules around." Captain Starr explained. "You are my number one after all!"

Poor Ten Cents wished he wasn't!


	2. The Tour

**Wings is now updated! I might try updating every Monday or so, but I have school and work. With Irma possibly coming in, I don't know what issues I might run into when it comes to updating.**

Ten Cents and Hercules were getting ready for their tour of the Star Dock and the harbor. "Alright, I'm Ten Cents, and I'm going to be taking you around this need to know where everything is." He explained, his voice a little shaky.

Hercules gently steamed right up to Ten Cents, wanting to listen to what his companion had to say. Ten Cents turned pale, but mustered up courage to continue. "We were just at the headquarters of the Star Fleet and Marine Company. Now, you go there for briefings and assignments from Captain Starr." He explained.

The larger tug paid attention, but there were other things on his mind as well. "Is something wrong?" He asked, noticing how the smaller tug was starting to get nervous. "Yes- I mean no!" "No need to be shy with me dear. Just because I'm a large tug doesn't make me a mean one."

Ten Cents gulped. "Well, it's just that you gave us all a fright earlier. I mean, you- uh..." He trailed off, trying to figure out how to respond to Hercules' assurances. The larger tug chuckled, shaking his head. "It's alright. I sometimes get too loud for my own good."

Ten Cents sighed a breath of relief, now having calmed down. "Okay, time to show you the harbor." He said, feeling more confident, and the two tugs departed the Star Dock for the main harbor.

Bigg City harbor was bustling with activity, so Ten Cents took special care to make sure he didn't lose Hercules. The larger tug followed close behind, taking time to memorize the details of the city and its harbor. However, he couldn't help but glance at a few of the boats, as they were different than the vessels he saw back in San Francisco.

As they sailed on, Ten Cents spotted something and turned right. Hercules raised an eyebrow and followed, but his expression changed when he saw something he wasn't expecting to see. There, at a dock near the passenger ferries, was something he hadn't seen before.

Ten Cents blew his whistle, drawing the attention of the strange vessel. "Morning Sally!" He said, floating close to where Sally was. "Now Hercules, this is Sally, a sea plane!" "Hello Ten Cents! Is this your new friend?" Sally smiled and asked, relieved for the company. Ten Cents was one of the few tugs who took time to visit her, so the two were extremely close. "Yes. This is Hercules from San Francisco!" "Pleased to meet you Sally." Hercules smiled. "So, what exactly is a seaplane?"

Sally was ecstatic! No one really took the time to talk to her, and so she eagerly began to tell Hercules about what she was. "A seaplane looks like a standard aeroplane, but we can take off and land on the water _and_ the ground!" She explained. "Interesting! What are those below you?" Hercules asked, genuinely curious. "Floats! They make sure I don't sink when I'm on the water."

Hercules listened, asking her questions about seaplanes and how they operated. She in turn asked what he did, and he told her all about San Francisco and what he did there. Ten Cents got bored, but he couldn't leave Hercules behind. Hercules would not have been able to properly navigate the harbor otherwise. However, he couldn't help but listen to their chatter. It may be a good way to learn about his new friend.

Some time passed before Sally's pilot started her engines started up. "I'm going on an air tour, so goodbye! It was a pleasure meeting you Hercules!" She happily exclaimed, and soon floated away. "Likewise Sally dear!" Hercules exclaimed, having to raise his voice as the engines were noisy.

The two tugs watched Sally take off, and Hercules couldn't help but give a content hum. "She's something, isn't she?" He smiled and said, looking at Ten Cents. Ten Cents, on the other hand, was jealous.

"How do you do that?" Ten Cents asked, albeit rather coldly. "Do what?" Hercules asked, not noticing the change of tone. "I mean, how do you make it so easy to hold a conversation with a stranger, especially with a lady?"

The large tug chuckled and said, "You have to be polite with someone and smile, especially when a lady is involved. In my personal opinion, women of all types are queens." The smaller tug didn't know how to respond to that, and only nodded. His engine also came back to life, and the two continued their tour.

Ten Cents showed Hercules the passenger docks, as well as where oceanliners would go to port. They also sailed past the Navy offices and train stations, the docks and the piers where cargo would be dropped off. They navigated around a bend and soon reached the limit.

"I suppose you will go here a lot before you go out to sea, right?" Ten Cents asked. Hercules nodded and said, "It's looking less chaotic, but you never know with the weather. Let's get heading back to the dock before Captain Starr organizes a search party."

It was quarter to one when Ten Cents and Hercules returned to the Star Dock. "Do you need a coal barge?" Ten Cents asked, wanting to be kind. "No no, I need an oil barge." Hercules answered. "You're oil-powered? If that's the case, let me go grab some oil for you." He hurried off, thoughts running through his mind.

"Top Hat isn't going to be happy at all…"

 **[NOTES AND HEADCANONS]**

 **• The S.S. Hercules (Herc's basis) uses oil as its source of fuel. I thought this was a neat fact, so Hercules will be oil-powered.**

 **• Seaplanes have floats that allow them to move around the water without sinking. They also help when doing water landings.**

 **• Hercules will often ask other vessels what they do and so on (especially when the vessel is getting rescued). That explains why he knows so much.**


	3. The Strain

**After a long delay, Wings has been updated. Irma did come, but luckily we didn't get too much damage. However, I have been busy with school being an a$$ and such. This Chapter contains implied TopHerc and some HercSally.**

Hercules was soon anchored at one of the piers and waited patiently for Ten Cents to return. The day was not too eventful, but he needed a rest. He closed his eyes and was getting ready to sleep when he heard a whistle.

He stirred awake and sighed a breath of relief upon seeing who it was. Ten Cents smiled as he got close, towing an oil barge behind him. Some of Hercules' crew got to work, making sure the lines were secure and that no fuel would leak out. "I'm going to grab an extra barge, so it'll be a while!" Ten Cents said. "Go ahead darling, I don't mind." Hercules replied, closing his eyes once more.

Hercules was sleeping for a short while when he heard a whistle. However, this whistle was unfamiliar. He opened his eyes to see who made that noise, but his eyes widened at what he saw. There, standing before him, was Top Hat.

"That is MY fuel you tw- Hercules!" Top Hat was astonished at what he saw. Realizing what he was about to say, he started to slowly back away in case he offended the larger tug. "Forgive me, I didn't realize that you were oil-powered."

Hercules nodded, smiling to assure the other that it was all good. "It's nothing to worry about dear. Ten Cents just left to go grab an extra barge."

Top Hat raised an eyebrow, now back to his usual self. "Dear? What's it with you using that word?" He demanded. Hercules couldn't help but chuckle, "I love using terms of endearment with everyone I meet." With a wink, he added, "Besides, it makes them feel special."

Poor Top Hat was fuming! This new tug was doing a really good job at getting him flustered, and it did not help that he was quite handsome. He tried to come up with an answer, but he couldn't! With a groan, Top Hat conceded defeat.

Hercules felt quite content with himself and slipped a sly grin. Ten Cents soon arrived with another oil barge, unaware of the events that had happened a few minutes before. Some of Top Hat's crew got to work hooking up the fuel barge to Top Hat and making sure the lines were secure. He noticed how red Top Hat's face was and he couldn't help but chuckle and ask, "Did something happen here Toppy?"

"Oh be quiet." The railway tug snapped, having been quite flustered. However, Hercules' smug face was not helping when it came to trying to alleviate the situation. With a grumble and a few curses under his breath, Top Hat finally went quiet.

Eventually Hercules had finished getting refueled and had his oil barge unattatched. "No one told me Top Hat was oil-powered." He whispered. "He sometimes sees coal as the fuel of the common boat." Ten Cents sighed, watching men unhook the empty barge from Hercules. "He was also the first oil-powered vessel in Bigg City, so he has a sense of honor."

"And entitlement. I don't really like those types you know." The large tug whispered. "Should we go back to Captain Starr in case he has work for us?" He asked, wanting to change the subject.

Ten Cents nodded, and they soon went to headquarters. Captain Starr was eating his lunch when he heard a loud whistle, spitting the food out of his mouth. "Ten Cents, I told- you two returned?" He asked, quite shocked. "We have, and Hercules wants to know if you have any contracts for us to fulfill." Ten Cents replied.

Captain Starr was confused, and turned to face Hercules. "Well?" He asked, wanting to know why the large tug wanted to work. "Sometimes I get antsy if I just sit here at the harbor Captain." He politely explained, knowing all too well what would happen if left alone to his own devices. "Some of my old fleetmates said I never sat still, and for good reason. It does get boring sitting at port all day."

"So you're quite the active one, huh?" Captain Starr asked, now frantically searching for any contract work that needed to be fulfilled. Most of the day's contracts were already being fulfilled, which would not help allieviate the situation. He soon spotted a contract that had not been fulfilled. It was not lucrative like some of the other contracts he had under his belt, but this particular would do.

"You're in luck Hercules! We have a fuel contract with Sally's company and they need fuel delivered straight away." Captain Starr said, reading the contract aloud. Hercules's eyes widened, and nodded to show he would do it gladly. Blowing their whistles again, Ten Cents and Hercules set out to the fueling depot.

As they sailed on to the fuel depot, Ten Cents couldn't help but look up at the decoration on Hercules' hat. "What's with the bird on your hat?" He asked. "The bird?" Hercules grinned and said, "It's not an ordinary bird, it's an eagle. They're a symbol of bravery in many cultures."

Ten Cents gasped. "Are eagles worn by the Valkyries as a status symbol?" He asked curiously. "The Valkryies? I've not heard anyone use that word in a long time." Hercules replied, raising an eyebrow. His cheery demeanor was gone, and his face became serious.

The small tug was bewildered and asked, "You know who the Valkyries are, right?" The Valkyries were so admired and respected that all ships knew who they were and what they did. Surely a vessel as knowledgeable as Hercules would know of their existence!

No word came from the tug, and Ten Cents frowned. Perhaps something happened to Hercules that caused him to have problems with the Valkyries. Or that Hercules was good at keeping secrets. Pestering would get him to reply to his questions, but at a cost.

Finally, Hercules broke the silence and calmly said, "Ten Cents, I used to work for a company called the Red Stacks. In this company, the eagle was not a status symbol, it was something that was earned. Usually, we would get the eagle if we exhibited extraordinary bravery while out at sea."

Ten Cents was surprised, gladly taking in this information. Hercules soon spotted some buildings that belonged to the fueling depot and whispered, "I'll explain it later." They explained their situation to a manager, and soon both tugs were attached to a fuel barge containing aeroplane fuel.

The barge was a tad heavier than other fuel barges, and Ten Cents tried his best to make sure he wouldn't break free from the lines. However, Hercules was not bothered by this. "Allow me." He smiled, knowing how strong he was. This prompted a few comments from the workers at the fuel depot.

The two tugs, barge in tow, set off for Sally's port. Ten Cents was quite surprised by how strong Hercules was, noticing how the large tug did not look tired. Hercules did not mind all of this, as his highest priority was delivering the fuel in a timely manner. And seeing Sally again.

Wanting to break the silence, Ten Cents asked, "What exactly are the Red Stacks?" "I used to work for them until I was sold. Mainly we were sent out to tow ships that were arriving from different parts of the country and sometimes the world." Hercules explained, feeling nostalgic. "The Red Stacks were all female, with the exception of me of course. But we all became very close."

The switcher gasped, and wanted to know even more. However, he frowned when they spotted the dock where Sally was patiently waiting. This meant that he was going to get stuck while Hercules chatted with Sally. Again.

"Hello Sally!" Ten Cents said, trying to be cheerful. "Ah hello!" Sally said, smiling brightly. "Oh Hercules, I wasn't expecting you to be here as well." "Well he wanted to pay a visit and prove himself useful." Ten Cents replied, looking up at Hercules.

Hercules feigned annoyance, but he secretly loved the praise he was receiving. "Now now Ten Cents, I just arrived at Bigg City this morning." He said. "There are more opportunities for me to be useful later."

Sally chuckled and before she knew it, she was talking to Hercules again. Ten Cents could not care less, but he noticed a change in Sally. She was way more bubbly than normal, giggly even. And that was starting to bother him.

Hercules, on the other hand, was content. He had a bad habit of talking with random vessels while doing work, especially when the vessel involved was female. On one hand, it would allow him to get vital information and make it easier for him to break the ice when talking to a vessel he was supposed to tow. On the other hand, it could get really distracting and annoying, especially when another tug was sent out to help Hercules.

During all this, Ten Cents couldn't help but observe crew securing lines and making sure that Sally was fuelled. Perhaps Hercules talking to Sally was not such a bad idea, as it could make time go a lot faster. However, conversations of photographers and ordinary folks was starting to bore him.

Eventually, Sally was refuelled and was uncoupled from the fuel barge. "Oh! I do apologize, but I need to do my final air tour for the day. I'm extremely busy, but hopefully we'll talk again!" Sally said, her pilot getting in and starting up her engines. "Have a safe flight!" Hercules said, watching as the seaplane taxied and took off.

Ten Cents finally lost patience and asked, "Why do you always do that?" "Talk? It helps make time fly, and I get to learn about a place." Hercules replied, being extremely calm. "I know it drives you mad, but refuelling can get boring."

It was difficult to reason with Hercules at this point, so Ten Cents pouted and went silent. "Perhaps I shouldn't be as flirtatious when I'm working with you." The large tug whispered, hoping to calm the switcher down. "Besides, it'll give you a chance to voice your concerns and such."

Ten Cents sighed and looked up, calming down to a reasonable level. "I think we should head back." He quietly said, feeling exhausted with the day's events. Hercules nodded in agreement, and the two set back for the Star Dock.

During the trip, Ten Cents got curious about the Red Stacks again. "Hey Hercules," He asked, "What was it like, being in the Red Stacks and all that?" Hercules sighed and said, "It placed a lot of responsibility on me, especially since some of my fleetmates would get switched out and sent to different harbors. I would have to be the example and role model to each new tug that joined the company's ranks, especially after we were bought."

"After you were bought?" Ten Cents asked, raising an eyebrow. "Another company purchased the Red Stack Company, and our workload increased. Maybe once we settle down, we can talk some more." Hercules explained, spitting the familiar insignia of Star and Marine.

After some talking with Captain Starr, both tugs were given the rest of the day off. Hercules was relieved, especially since he had spent many days travelling. Once both tugs were uncoupled from the fuel barge, Hercules went to a pier and promptly fell asleep. Ten Cents was annoyed, but he was too tired to care. Soon, he too went to sleep.

 **The story of Herc's life will be featured in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

 **[NOTES AND HEADCANONS]**

 **• As shown here, Top Hat is an oil-powered tug like Hercules is. I felt oil was something that would suit the snobby railway tug, as he sees it being cleaner than coal.**

 **• The S.S. Hercules worked for the Red Stack Company in San Francisco, which specialized in going out to sea to escort ships into port. The vessel worked for this company from 1907 to 1924, when she was sold to the Western Pacific Railroad.**

 **° Herc here was sold to Star and Marine as opposed to the Western Pacific Railroad. The reason why won't be given until much later.**


End file.
